This is an application for a "center's grant" for the Center for Demography and Ecology at the University of Wisconsin, Madison. Requested is core support for six core areas. The core areas are: 1. Data Processing Facility; 2. Data and Program Library; 3. Library; 4. Administration; 5. Visitors; and 6. Reprints/Working Paper Series.